Found You, Found Me
by NTLinch
Summary: SoulMate AU en el que el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece sin aviso en tu muñeca. Otabek Altin tiene una popular tienda de tatuajes en San Petersburgo, el nombre de su alma gemela apareció cuando cumplió 12. Yuri Plisetsky es un renombrado bailarín en el ballet ruso, su marca apareció a los 15, nunca se ha atrevido a mirarla. [One-Shot]
1. Found You, Found Me

El concepto del alma gemela nace debido a la búsqueda incesante del hombre de algo o alguien que llenase el vacío que ha sentido desde tiempos inmemoriales.

No hay día en que Otabek no se levante de la cama sin mirar directamente a su muñeca izquierda, donde en oscuras letras está escrito el nombre de su alma gemela, lo hace desde la aparición de la primera letra a los 12 años, actualmente tiene 23, prácticamente ha estado mirando esa marca casi la mitad de su vida, sabe que no es el único que lo ha hecho, pero la ansiedad que le causa el querer conocer a la persona que lleva el nombre que tiene marcado en el cuerpo le hace sentir como si lo fuera, o algo así ¿Podrá sentirse realmente único el día en que él y su alma gemela se encuentren? Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, un suspiro involuntario salió de su boca al mismo tiempo en que la pregunta de todos los días aparecía en su mente _"¿Cuándo te encontraré, Yuri Plisetsky?"_ La segunda alarma de su celular sonó estruendosa a un costado de su almohada, una señal de que ya iba tarde a abrir la tienda, y que los artistas tatuadores con los que comparte estudio pronto llamarán para reclamarle, silenció el celular antes de meterse a la ducha.

Yuri Plisetsky abandona el recinto de ensayo del ballet ruso junto a su compañera Mila Babicheva, acaba de cumplir 18 años y hace meses mencionó a la chica sus intenciones de hacerse un tatuaje en el brazo. Mila le recomendó el lugar donde ella se ha hecho los tres tatuajes que tiene repartidos en el cuerpo y también ofreció su compañía durante el proceso _"Es tu primer tatuaje ¿No quieres tener algo genial que mostrar a tus seguidores de instagram? Yo tomaré las fotos"_ Insistió la pelirroja una vez Yuri le dedicó una negativa para nada amorosa, tras las constantes insistencias de Babicheva, Yuri accedió a su petición, después de todo tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación y Mila es mala en las descripciones, buscando solo la tienda de tatuajes terminaría perdiéndose.

Su amiga lo llevó caminando a una tienda de tatuajes en el centro de San Petersburgo a decir verdad a primera vista no parece el popular lugar que Mila describía, parecía una tienda de tatuajes como las que veía en televisión de vez en cuando, nada en la fachada de la tienda decía que era especial. La pelirroja lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó dentro, en la pequeña recepción estaban colgadas algunas fotos donde aparecían algunas figuras públicas de la farándula, la música y el arte en Rusia junto a quienes intuyó, eran los tatuadores

— Deben ser bastante buenos para tatuar a personas famosas... ¿No? — Comentó el rubio en voz baja a su acompañante, mirando mejor tanto las fotografías como los dibujos que tenían en las paredes como demostración de su trabajo, Mila de momento se encargaba de buscar alguien que los atendiera. Al poco rato apareció de dentro un joven alto, moreno, ojos color celeste. Por la reacción de su amiga al ver al chico, lo conocía de antes.

— ¡J.J, Cuánto tiempo! — Saludó efusiva, alzando ambos brazos.

— ¿Qué tal, Mila? ¿Vienes a por un nuevo tatuaje? — "Entonces es un tatuador" Pensó Yuri, observando en silencio la conversación, mientras tanto notó que el tatuador llevaba un anillo de compromiso y en su muñeca, la marca de su alma gemela "Isabella Yang" o algo así fue capaz de leer. Por un momento miró su muñeca izquierda, el lugar donde está su marca está cubierto por una muñequera de estampado de leopardo que todos los días Yuuri, uno se sus tutores ponía en su muñeca al despertar, desde hace 3 años que es así, cuando Viktor, su otro tutor hizo notar que la primera letra había aparecido, Yuri entró en negación y nunca se ha atrevido a ver las letras que le siguieron, Yuuri le dijo que el nombre ya estaba completo, a pesar de ello Yuri jamás se atrevió a levantar el elasticado trozo de tela que usaba para ocultar el nombre de su alma gemela.

— Aún no, J.J. Hoy te traigo a mi amigo Yuri que viene por su primer tatuaje — La pelirroja agarró a Yuri por los hombros y lo puso frente al otro chico— Normalmente no es así de callado, tal vez tiene miedo ¿Te puedes encargar de él, J.J?

—Lamentablemente, Mila, eso es lo que pasa cuando no pides una cita, un chico llegará en 10 minutos a tatuarse, pero Otabek acaba de desocupar su estudio, lo más probable es que acceda, apostamos a que llegaría tarde con los demás y ganamos, así que tiene que hacer lo que nosotros le digamos, pasen, los llevaré a su estación.

En el pasillo de la tienda de tatuajes había muchos más dibujos de los artistas, todos eran bastante buenos y pudo ver también el boceto del tatuaje que Mila tiene en la espalda de la silueta de una bailarina. Al fondo del pasillo estaba la estación de Otabek, quien según J.J era el dueño de la tienda _"Que suertudo eres Yuri, te tatuará el dueño de la tienda"_ Le molestó Mila, golpeándole suave con un codo.

— Otabek, te traigo trabajo — J.J era demasiado ruidoso para el justo de Yuri, y por la reacción del chico que estaba dentro, también lo era para él. Tenía el mismo corte de cabello que quien los recibió en la entrada, pero sus ojos eran profundamente negros a diferencia de J.J, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él algo dentro de su estómago se dio vuelta y le provocó algo desconocido para él _"Tal vez son náuseas"_ frunció el ceño ante la sensación y pensó en irse y volver otro día, pero como era usual, la bocota de Mila le cambió los planes y por lo demás lo puso de los nervios.

— ¡Hola! Soy Mila Babicheva, traje a mi amigo por su primer tatuaje, está un poco nervioso así que no habla mucho, no es que sea descortés — Ella fue la primera en acercarse al tatuador, quién volvió la mirada a J.J buscando una explicación, y la mirada que el contrario le devolvió al dueño de la tienda al parecer le hizo recordar la apuesta que había mencionado antes. Otabek suspiró, extendiendo la mano hacia Mila.

—Otabek Altin —Estrechó su mano con la pelirroja, extendiéndola luego hacia Yuri, quien la miró un par de segundos con extrañeza "¿Es normal que los tatuadores sean así de corteses?" El rubio siempre los imaginó como rebeldes, estilo punk que solo les importa su trabajo.

— Yuri Plisetsky — Respondió, estrechando la mano con el moreno antes de generar un momento incómodo. Pero el momento incómodo lo terminó generando el mismo tatuador, quien extendió el agarre entre sus manos por más tiempo del necesario, y no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a Yuri en silencio — ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

Otabek supo con esas palabras que Yuri no tenía idea, disimuladamente su vista se dirigió a las muñecas ajenas, buscando su marca, pero la derecha esta completamente limpia y la izquierda estaba cubierta por una muñequera —Lo siento mucho, siéntense los dos y cuéntame qué te quieres tatuar —Otabek se dio medio vuelta hacia su escritorio y tomó un par de lapices, el chico que se tatuaría con J.J estaba por llegar así que él dejó a las tres personas restantes en la estación de tatuajes de Otabek. Quien comenzó a bosquejar el diseño que luego pasaría a tinta en el brazo izquierdo del bailarín.

Yuri siempre fue un indeciso, pero una vez Otabek terminó con el diseño que él le había pedido quedó sin palabras, el trazado era simple, pero exactamente lo que quería, los ojos de un tigre. Mila al parecer también notó el perfecto trabajo del artista. —¿En serio puedes dibujar así? ¡Parece sacado de una maldita fotografía! —Como siempre, Mila exageró con los comentarios, pero él no dijo nada, simplemente indicó el lugar donde Yuri debía acomodarse para iniciar con el tatuaje.

—Voy a necesitar que te levantes lo más que puedas la manga de tu camisa, y que también te quites la muñequera, el tatuaje irá en el antebrazo, y molestará cuando esté tatuando. —Pidió Otabek, preparando las tintas y agujas con las que trabajaría sobre la piel del más jóven. Inmediatamente Yuri cumbrió la muñequera con fuerza y negó energéticamente con la cabeza, varias veces.

—¡No voy a hacer eso, Mila, dile que no voy a hacer eso! Busca otra posición para tatuar, pero no me quitaré la muñequera —Otabek miró a los dos rusos sin comprender nada, ni el significado de la muñequera, ni por que la tan rotunda negativa a quitarla por un momento mientras trabajaba en el tatuaje, afortunadamente, la acompañante de Yuri aclaró su duda.

—Yuri esconde su marca de alma gemela, nunca la ha visto y siempre la cubre, es por eso que se niega, no te ofendas ni nada, es solo que este chico está en negación— Mila se volvió a Yuri, se agachó a su altura y lo tomó por los hombros — Yuri, este es el momento donde el niño se separa del hombre, se un hombre y haz caso a tu tatuador, si quieres puedes cerrar los ojos hasta que Otabek termine el tatuaje si no quieres mirar lo que dice ¿Está bien? —Como si hubiese sido regañado por su madre, Yuri asintió y cerró los ojos, Otabek le quitó la muñequera y se quedó mirando su nombre escrito en su blanca piel. Finalmente encontró a su alma gemela, la que ha estado anhelando desde su cumpleaños numero 12, lamentablemente, él no ha sido capaz de mirar esa marca "¿Cómo podremos encontrarnos realmente, si él no sabe quien soy?" Bajó un momento la mirada y suspiró. No iba a obligar a Yuri a nada, esperó por 11 años, se siente capaz de esperar por un tiempo más.

Subió las mangas de su camisa antes de comenzar a trabajar, primero trazaría todos los bordes en color negro para guiarse y después iba a proceder como de costumbre, sombras, colores y finalmente los destellos. Todo en la mesa está en un perfecto orden, para Otabek el tatuar es su vida y se lo toma bastante en serio. —Si sientes demasiado dolor, solo es cosa que lo digas y tomamos un descanso— El sonido de la maquina calló la respuesta de Yuri y tratando de ser lo más delicado posible con el rubio, inició con el tatuaje.

—Es raro que no tengas tatuajes, siendo tatuador —Comentó Mila cuando llevan ya una hora trabajando.

—Hice una promesa conmigo mismo— Respondió el tatuador aunque realmente Mila no estaba preguntando — Dije que me haría un tatuaje cuando encontrara a mi alma gemela.

—Oh, eso es realmente tierno— La amiga de Yuri parecía conmovida por las palabras del tatuador, de curiosa nada más buscó la marca de Otabek, quien estaba tan concentrado que no notó a la pelirroja mirándola. Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos sorprendida, luego miró la muñeca de su amigo, comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala como si buscara algo, pero la verdad es que Mila buscaba la manera de hacer que Yuri dejara la negación y mirara la bendita marca ¡Que su alma gemela la tiene delante y le está haciendo un tatuaje! Si se lo decía directamente, Yuri se espantaría y saldría corriendo porque así es él con ese tema, y un tatuaje a medio hacer no es bueno para nadie por muy bueno que sea el artista. Se hizo un lió en la cabeza por varios minutos, hasta que la cara de exhausto de su amigo dio el puntapié inicial a su plan de cupido. —Yuri, cariño ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? El tatuaje tomará un poco de tiempo, no resistirás mucho si te exiges demasiado con el aguante, anda, está quedando genial ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo? —Sugirió.

—Está bien, pero dame mi muñequera. —Respondió Yuri, con el tono de voz que estaba acostumbrado a usar con su amiga, pero dejando en evidencia que en lo único que había pensado en las últimas horas, era en lo acojonante del dolor.

—Oh, sobre eso, la perdí —Su amiga sacó la lengua y Yuri se puso de pie en un instante, afortunadamente Otabek ya había parado de tatuar para cuando eso pasó, solo se quedó mirando a los dos, sin entender muy bien todo el alboroto que estában generando.

—¡Que hiciste qué! —Yuri se llevó la mano del tatuaje a la cabeza —Mila, si que eres una tonta... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Tendré que llamar a Yuuri o a Viktor para que traigan una... — Mila le sonreía de oreja a oreja, Yuri no entiende por qué, la mirada de la pelirroja está fija en su brazo y la presión de los ojos azules de la mayor lo hicieron ceder y miró el tatuaje. Estaba realmente genial a pesar de ir a penas por la mitad y que aún le faltaba añadir color, pero eso pasó a otro plano cuando por primera vez en su vida Yuri vio por completo su marca.

—Otabek Altin —Dijo con una voz apenas audible, sin poder quitar los ojos de la marca ¿Donde ha escuchado ese nombre antes? Está seguro que sí lo ha hecho, pero el estado de shock le impide pensar de forma coherente, Mila aún lo mira como si esperara algo de él, solo puede devolverle una mirada de que no entiende qué está pasando, ella frunce las cejas y le toma la mano, segundos después toma la del tatuador y las pone frente a frente, exponiendo ambas marcas de alma gemela.

—Por si la tinta les impide moverse, hablar o pensar, lo haré yo. Yuri, reacciona y date cuenta de que tienes en frente a tu alma gemela.

Yuri seguía en shock, pero las palabras de Mila lo hicieron espabilar y darse cuenta de que el nombre marcado en su muñeca lo había escuchado hace apenas unas horas, no había forma de estar equivocados, así como tenía el nombre de Otabek marcado en un negro profundo en la piel, Otabek lo tenía, pero con el nombre del rubio. Nuevamente el estómago de Yuri se dio un vuelco ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? Conoce al tipo hace apenas unas horas y ya se enteró que es su alma gemela ¿Debería lanzarse encima como lo hizo Yuuri cuando el nombre de Viktor apareció en su muñeca? Idea descartada, por más que aprecie a esos dos, siempre ha pensado que son demasiado cursis. Los ojos de Otabek se fijaron en los suyos, el sentimiento cambió, de un segundo a otro sintió como si conociera de toda la vida al tatuador y a la vez se sintió tan expuesto ante él, siente sus debilidades y fortalezas expuestas ante él, y también puede sentir su nerviosismo por el silencio que invadió la habitación. Otabek quiso alejar la mano, pero en un impulso Yuri fue capaz de tomarla con la propia, volviendo a confirmar todo lo que había sentido solo con su mirada.

El primero en hablar fue Otabek.

—No pensé que iba a encontrarte de esta manera... ¿Sabes? Siento que me preparé tanto tiempo para esto, y ahora que estás aquí, no se que hacer, realmente. — Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Yuri, ahora debía responder algo pero las palabras no le salían, es primera vez en su vida que se siente tan expuesto, tan nervioso, tan adolescente, pero a la vez tan feliz ¿Cómo podía expresar todo eso en una frase sin excederse con las palabras? Definitivamente, si Otabek no estaba preparado para el momento, él lo está menos.— Si quieres... podemos terminar aquí, y J.J sigue contigo cuando acabe con...

—Acaberemos aquí, pero será porque me acompañaras a tomar un café —Interrumpió el rubio las palabras que estaba por decir Otabek— Tal vez no se como esto funciona, pero... Quiero conocerte más, Otabek, quiero saberlo todo de mi, y que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo. Quiero que me cuentes todo de ti y después de eso, quiero que termines mi tatuaje — Eso sonó tan cursi, pero a la vez tan propio, nunca en su vida Yuri había dedicado unas palabras así a alguien, ahora que se las dijo a Otabek se dio cuenta de que eso de siente _Jodidamente bien_.

Otabek cubrió cuidadosamente el tatuaje de Yuri antes de salir, prácticamente habían olvidado la presencia de Mila en la sala, pero ella comprendió perfectamente que necesitarían su momento, Lo que no le impidió tomar algunas fotografías mientras la pareja seguía en su mundo, se despidió de ambos antes de que Yuri notara su actitud sospechosa. Después de ordenar y limpiar, Yuri llevó a Otabek a una cafetería cercana, mientras caminan roza sutilmente la mano del contrario, cada vez que lo hace sus mejillas toman otra tonalidad de rojo, pero tras caminar unos metros vio que su alma gemela detiene la caminata y le mira un poco serio ¿Habrá notado que los roces de mano eran intencionales?

—¿Vas a tomar mi mano o no? —Le preguntó, Yuri estuvo a punto de explotar de vergüenza de no ser porque vio también el sonrojo en las mejillas de Otabek, ambos rieron y caminaron de la mano hacia la cafetería, les esperaría una larga charla. Tienen que contarse toda una vida antes de comenzar la vida que les espera juntos.

. . .

 _Pocos minutos después de que Mila saliera de la tienda_

Mila miró toda la escena como si se tratase de la mejor película de romance de su vida, su misión como amiga estaba en informar rápido a todos los cercanos a Yuri que el pequeño finalmente había encontrado a su alma gemela y que se veían jodidamente perfectos juntos. Tomó varias fotografías sin que se dieran cuenta y después de eso, hizo un chat grupal con Viktor y Yuri exclusivamente para enviar las fotografías.

 **Mila Babicheva ha creado el grupo "Nuestro Bebé ha crecido"**

 **Mila Babicheva añadió a Viktor Nikiforov y a Yuuri Katsuki**

 **Mila Babicheva ha enviado 4 fotos**

 _"Nuestro Yuri vino por su primer tatuaje y se encontró con algo mucho mejor que eso ¡Son lindísimos! #OMG"_

Casi pudo sentir el grito de Viktor una vez el anuncio de "Visto" apareció en las fotografías.


	2. Epílogo: Forever

_**Epílogo: Forever.**_

Yuri se negó a buscar a su alma gemela todo el tiempo, sin embargo, el que esta llegara sorpresivamente a su vida fue quizás el mejor suceso que le ha ocurrido en los pocos años que ha vivido. Desde el día en que fue a conseguir su primer tatuaje ya han pasado dos años, y aunque prometieron llevar las cosas con calma, sus corazones no hicieron caso y el rubio ya prácticamente vivía en el apartamento del tatuador. Comenzó con una noche de películas que se hizo tarde, siguió dejando su cepillo dental y otras cosas en su baño y Finalmente, todo el apartamento parecía tener algo de Yuri allí. Incluso el moreno podría decir que en su armario hay más ropa del bailarín que propia.

— Yura— Yuri no recuerda cuándo fue exactamente que dejaron de tratarse por sus nombres, pero le gustaba ese apodo, más bien, le gustaba la forma en la que el pelinegro lo decía — Si no te vistes pronto llegaremos tarde, arriba soldado — Sabía perfectamente que hoy era un día especial y que debían ser puntuales, pero la particular forma que tiene Otabek para hacerlo levantar de la cama le gustaba tanto que siempre buscaba la forma de hacerse el dormido. El mayor movió suavemente su hombro al principio— Yura, levanta —Insitió, el rubio intentaba ocultar bajo las sábanas la sonrisa divertida que tenía en el rostro— Entonces, tendré que hacer que te levantes —Al segundo después de que el más alto dijo eso Yuri sintió un par de manos colarse bajo las sábanas y luego bajo su camisa, lo siguiente fueron sus dedos haciendo cosquillas en cada parte de su torso.

— ¡Beka, no! — Aunque se negara cada vez que recibía las cosquillas de su alma gemela esa parte del día era una de sus cosas favoritas cuando se quedaba en el apartamento ajeno, y eso Otabek también lo sabía, probablemente ya ha notado que se estaba haciendo el dormido— ¡Ya, ya entendí, me voy a levantar, jajaja!

— Eres el padrino de esa boda, los novios me matarán si no llegamos a tiempo. — Habló el kazajo después de detenerse, sin quitar las manos del abdomen del rubio.

— ¿Crees tener cinco minutos?

— ¿Cinco minutos para qué?

— Para esto — El más joven rodeó el cuello de su alma gemela con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, el contrario tuvo que usar sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el más bajo pero no se opuso a lo que vino después cuando el menor posó sus labios sobre los del otro. Fue un beso lento como los que le gustan al rubio, pero con esa cosa extra que el moreno disfruta de añadir. Las cosas no fueron así siempre, comenzaron aproximadamente dos meses después de su encuentro en la tienda de tatuajes en ese mismo lugar después de que JJ hiciera el primer tatuaje de Otabek, nunca pusieron nombre a lo suyo, pero sabían perfectamente que significaban sus sentimientos y estaban perfectamente bien con eso, nunca necesitaron etiquetas para lo suyo, el mundo tampoco las necesito, solo bastó con ver la forma en que se miraban.

— Vamos, padrino, si no te vistes ahora Viktor nos llamará desesperado y seguramente me matará a mí por retenerte en casa, tu traje llegó de la tintorería esta mañana, si quieres trenzaré tu cabello. — El rubio asintió en silencio y se levantó finalmente, tenían una boda a la que asistir y un novio nervioso con el que lidiar ¿En qué momento aceptó ser el padrino de Viktor? Oh, no lo hizo, simplemente fue arrastrado a ello. Pero si ser un padrino de bodas traía consigo a su alma gemela trenzándole el cabello, no se quejaría en lo absoluto.

Al menos no lo hizo hasta que llegó a donde Viktor estaba.

— ¡Yurio! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Casi llegas tarde! ¿Estabas con Yuuri, lo viste, preguntó por mi? — Viktor Nikiforov estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y estaba más ruidoso de lo que normalmente es.

— ¡Acabo de llegar, no he visto al cerdo en lo absoluto!

— ¿Y si se fue y no quiere casarse conmigo? ¡Qué haré, Yurio!

— Viktor, no quiero romper tu anciana cara el día de tu boda, pero el Katsudon no te dejaría ni aunque le pagaran todo el mundo ¿Puedes calmarte ya para evitarme el placer de azotar tu cara contra el piso?

— Yurio ¿Por qué eres así?

Finalmente Yuri terminó por golpear al novio pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle una marca en la cara, así los nervios desaparecieron en el peliblanco y puntuales, como nunca son las bodas, inicio la ceremonia en el hotel más importante de San Petersburgo. La ceremonia solemne fue como cualquier otra, el juez dio un discurso sobre la importancia del amor y el matrimonio, los novios dijeron sus votos y terminó con un dulce beso de la pareja, del lado de Viktor, Yuri aplaudía sonriendo sutilmente mientras que del lado de Yuuri su mejor amigo Phichit Chulanont animaba como si fuese la final de un mundial de fútbol.

En la recepción las cosas se descontrolaron un poco, incluso antes de servir la cena los invitados ya se estaban embriagando con cantidades industriales de los tragos suaves que servían durante la tanda de aperitivos del banquete, y aunque la música fuese aburrida y para nada animada, los recién casados se movían por la pista de baile como si la música de cóctel fuese el vals más conocido en la historia de la música, desde un rincón del salón, Yuri miraba la escena con una cara de Otabek ya tenía familiarizada, esta expresaba claramente la expresión "¿Qué demonios?"

— Miralos, hacen curso incluso algo tan pervertido como bailar música de coctel ¿Acaso eso es posible? No lo entiendo, Beka, me dan ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Estás seguro que eso es porque de verdad te asquean o porque no pudiste tener tu momento en la pista antes de que llamaran al orden e iniciaran los discursos?

— Tú tampoco tuviste el tuyo —Yuri interrumpió golpeando suavemente el torso de Otabek con el codo— ¿Acaso querías verme allí también?

— Agradable vista me imagino, pero me parece mejor la idea de que tengamos nuestro propio baile— El moreno volvió a sentir el codo del más bajo en su costilla, esta vez mucho más fuerte, pero no pudo responder a su actuar pues era su turno como padrino de dar un discurso hacia los recién casados. Los ojos de todos con sus ropas ya puestas estaban puestos en el rubio, quien con su copa alzada recordó no haber preparado un discurso para sus amigos, así que solo comenzó a decir lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

— Bueno, El viejo y el Katsudon están juntos desde más tiempo del que puedo recordar y siempre han sido así de cursis el uno con el otro, y digo desde siempre ¿Saben? Un día, antes de que Viktor se retirara tuvimos esta especie de intercambio con el ballet japonés y llegó este Katsudon, se dieron cuenta de que tenían sus nombres en las muñecas y todo fue abrazos, besos y cosas asquerosas desde entonces. Demonios ¿Saben cuántas veces han peleado? Ninguna, Viktor es un idiota y Katsudon lo acepta y Katsudon es un idiota también. Pero se quieren, es decir, son la pareja más melosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y está claro que serán así hasta que mueran en unos 80 años más, o hasta que al viejo se le termine de caer el cabello, yo que sé. Si esperaban palabras cursis hablando de lo mucho que los quiero se equivocaron porque no diré eso, un brindis por ustedes. — Yuri alzó su copa de champaña y todos imitaron su acción y antes de que pudiese tomar asiento de nuevo, la música comenzó a sonar y partió una nueva ronda de baile, esta vez sí estaban bailando vals de verdad y más de una pareja se unió a los novios, entre ellos Yuri y Otabek por petición de este último.

— Míralos, todos melosos bailando su vals, me dan ganas de vomitar — Decía el rubio dejando que el moreno guiara sus movimientos, el contrario solo sonreía y asentía divertido a sus palabras, porque por más que se estuviera quejando de lo mucho que odiaba el vals parecía estar disfrutando mucho el bailar en la boda — De seguro les encanta ser el centro de atención.

Otabek atrajo el cuerpo de Yuri al propio haciendo de su baile algo más íntimo, eso logró silenciar las quejas del más joven y que comenzara a disfrutar del momento con su alma gemela, quien con una caballerosidad y elegancia propia de él juntó su frente con la del contrario mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

— ¿Y ahora que no los ves no te dan ganas de vomitar? —Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios— ¿Por qué te molesta que sean el centro de atención? ¿Acaso quieres serlo tú por un momento? — Yuri estaba completamente perdido en los ojos oscuros de su alma gemela y sencillamente no fue capaz de entender ni el cincuenta por ciento de las cosas que el más alto le decía— Tengo una idea.

Se alejó unos pasos de Yuri mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, para cuando sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo y se arrodilló ante él el rubio seguía en otro mundo, el grito desesperado de Mila al ver la escena llamó la atención del aludido y del resto de los presentes en la fiesta _"Espera, Beka ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Ah?"_ Beka arrodillado frente a él, caja de terciopelo, gente mirando _"Esto parece… Oh."_

— Escucha, Yura… No soy bueno con las palabras pero…

— Sí.

— Pero Yura, aún no te he pedido nada.

— Joder, Beka ¡Pídelo de una vez y no le des tantas vueltas!

— Está bien ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Yura?

Mila gritó otra vez, Yuuri se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendido y Viktor casi se desmaya. El padrino de Yuuri Phichit captaba cada momento con tu teléfono celular, Yuri por su parte estaba hiperventilando, si bien ya había dado la respuesta antes de que Otabek pudiera siquiera formular la pregunta: Todos esperaban que lo reiterara pero la emoción del momento le está provocando sensación tal que podría vomitar su propio corazón ahora mismo.

— Sí… —Murmuró, aguantándose las ganas de correr por todo San Petersburgo gritando lo feliz que estaba, pero nadie lo escuchó, todos seguían mirando esperando algo más de él — ¡Maldita sea ponte de pie, ya te dije que sí! —Gritó finalmente. Desde la multitud su amiga pelirroja exigía ser la dama de honor.

— ¿Deberíamos considerar a Mila como dama? —Bromeó Otabek luego de poner el anillo en las gráciles manos del rubio— Ella te llevó a la tienda de tatuajes, probablemente si no le hubieses hecho caso como siempre haces no estaríamos aquí —Abrazó a un Yuri aún en shock por la cintura y dejó un dulce beso en su mejilla. Beka tenía razón, si Mila no le hubiese obligado a ir a esa tienda nunca habría conocido a Otabek, y si Mila no le hubiese dicho que mirara su marca jamás hubiese sabido que se trataba de su alma gemela.

— Podríamos hacerle ese favor, que se sienta —Dijo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su prometido y besarlo frente a todos los invitados, quienes aplaudían animados ante la noticia.

Volvieron al departamento de Otabek bien entrada la madrugada, dicho horario no les impidió hacer de la cama del moreno un completo desastre amando cada parte del cuerpo ajeno, exteriorizando el éxtasis que les provocó su reciente cambio de estado sentimental. Entrada la mañana Yuri fue el primero en despertar entre los brazos de su alma gemela, se le quedó mirando un largo rato ¿Quién diría que el destino fuese tan sabio? Siempre se negó a conocer a la persona que llevara su nombre escrito en la muñeca, siempre creyó que estaría perfectamente bien estando sin esa persona, sin embargo las cosas pasaron como si un ser superior hubiese maquinado para que pasaran y la mentalidad de Yuri cambió por completo cuando conoció mejor a Otabek, mucho más ahora que estaba a su lado, ya no puede imaginar su vida si le faltara Otabek a su lado, ya no puede imaginar sus mañanas sin comer el desayuno que le preparaba, no puede imaginar un viernes en la noche sin ver películas en Netflix vistiendo pijamas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas mirarme, Yura? — Preguntó el moreno con voz somnolienta, atrayendo al más bajo un poco más hacia su cuerpo. El rubio puso sus manos en el rostro del contrario sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Te parece por siempre? —Dijo con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro, besando la nariz del ajeno.

— Por siempre me parece bien.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora.**

Tanto aquí como en Wattpadme pidieron una continuación a esto, y pues, me pasé po (¿) Decidí hacer un salto en el tiempo porque si hacía las cosas desde el preciso momento en que terminó todo terminaría escribiendo como 8 capítulos, jajaja.

El Otayuri doméstico me da vida, mucha vida e intenté hacer la actitud de Yuri frente a la propuesta algo muy Yuri, espero haya quedado así, intento apegarme lo más que puedo a las personalidades de los personajes.

Mila gritando soy yo gritando. (Y ustedes si hubiesen estado allí, no mientan ¿?)

 _ **¿Les gustaría ver el cómo se conoció el Viktuuri en este mismo universo?**_ Si les gusta la idea, me pondré a escribirla de inmediato :D

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Las quiero.


End file.
